


Bon Bon Disappears

by ArtsySpaceAce



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Gen, idk man what else to tag but uh oh spaghettios, implied child death /, kidnapping /
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 13:18:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9550769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtsySpaceAce/pseuds/ArtsySpaceAce
Summary: Funtime Freddy seems to have lost his Puppet, Bon Bon, and needs help finding it! Glad that a young boy named Thomas is here to help.





	

Thomas walked around Funtime Auditorium, having fun in Circus Baby’s Pizza World. He carried his favourite plushie, a green-yellow rabbit with little springs coming out of it here and there. It’s name was Plushtrap. Thomas had it since 1983, way back when Fredbears Family Diner was open and lively. He had fond memories of the place.

Thomas has taken note of how few there were in Funtime Auditorium. There was a brown haired boy with a red shirt who was sitting at a table eating fries, Thomas, and of course, Funtime Foxy. He could’ve sworn Funtime Freddy and Bon Bon were there, but he guessed he was walking about somewhere. He grew bored of watching Funtime Foxy so he walked out of Funtime Auditorium and into the hallway. He decided to go visit Ballora.

While he was walking, he heard heavy footsteps behind him. He turned around and it was none other than Funtime Freddy himself, except he didn’t see Bon Bon anywhere.

“HEY KIDDO! CAN YOU DO ME A SOLID?” Funtime Freddy said in a rather loud voice. “Oh, sure?” Thomas replied. “GREAT!! WELL, YA’ SEE, BON BON,” He lifted his right hand up, pointing and showing where Bon Bon used to be, “BON BON DISSAPEARED AND NOW I CAN’T FIND EM! CAN YA’ HELP YOUR GOOD OL’ PAL FREDDY?” Thomas smiled and nodded. “Sure! Do you know where you saw Bon Bon last?” “HM…” Freddy put his right ‘hand’ on his chin, as to look like he was thinking. Thomas giggled at this. “OH! NOW I REMEMBER! I THINK I SAW EM GO THIS WAY, FOLLOW ME!” Funtime Freddy turned around and started walking with Thomas following at his side.

Funtime Freddy walked into Funtime Auditorium. Thomas noticed that there weren’t any children around. 

“HELLO FOXY!” Funtime Freddy said. Funtime Foxy stopped acting, turned towards to face Funtime Freddy and did a friendly wave, and went back to acting despite nobody watching. “FOXY IS SILLY!” He exclaimed. “So… Is this where you last saw Bon Bon?” Thomas questioned. “YEP! IN FACT, I THINK I LAST SAW EM OVER THERE!” Funtime Freddy pointed towards the stage, just to the right of the stage, where there was curtains. It was possible for Bon Bon to be hiding there, since they were quite small.

Thomas walked towards to where Funtime Freddy pointed and pulled back the curtains. There was nothing there. 

He heard heavy footsteps rushing towards him, but before he could turn around, two swift and heavy metallic arms wrapped around him and pushed him into a very uncomfortable and small storage area. Thomas didn’t even get a chance to escape because the stomach plate moved back to its original state. The area he was in was so small that he couldn’t move his hands to push the stomach plate open. He desperately tried to push the stomach plate open with his legs but it was no use.

He could only cry and scream.

After sobbing and screaming until his throat hurt, he stopped screaming. It was no use. Nobody was going to hear him and he was going to die.  
Eventually, Funtime Freddy stopped moving. Thomas stifled his crying a little bit. Did somebody stop Funtime Freddy? Was Thomas going to get out? The stomach plate moved to the side and Thomas gasped. It was dark but Thomas could make out what was in front of him.

Crouching in front of Thomas was a middle aged man with messy hair and a purple shirt. There was a name tag on his chest but it was too dark to make it out. The man before him let out a wide and creepy smile.

“Hello.”


End file.
